Cuando te conocí
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Aioria aprendera que la vida no solo es rencor, ni depresion y a veces hay muchas cosas detras de la indiferencia y eso podria ser el dolor de no volver a ser amigos como antes...
1. Chapter 1

CUNDO TE CONOCÍ

Seis años antes de la guerra de las doce casas…

Aioria caminaba rumbo a la casa que custodiaba cuando fue detenido por el guardián de la segunda…

Aioria- lo llamo el gran hombre- buen día- saludo con su habitual sonrisa

Buen día, tauro- devolvió el saludo- permíteme pasar por tu casa- pido

Claro, pasa…pero, no iras al coliseo?- pregunto al león

Vengo de ahí-contesto – pero qué…?-dejo de hablar cuando vio llegar a l guardia de Acuario y escorpio-

Buen día, Aldebarán- saludo el escorpión, mientras Acuario solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza e ignoraron a Aioria- nos das paso por tu casa?- pregunto

Sí, claro adelante- les contesto el aludido, mientras se sentía mal por su compañero ignorado-

Nos vemos abajo…- diciendo esto el caballero de escorpio junto a Acuario desaparecieron en las escaleras-

...- un silencio incomodo se había formado a partir de ese momento, Aioria pensaba en que como aquellos amigos que creía tener cuando era niño y aun su hermano era el admirado caballero de sagitario, se habían vuelto en esos hombres que a hora lo ignoraba y todo por culpa de su hermano el traidor. Mientras por su lado Aldebarán no sabía que decir para animar a su compañero-…caballeros- la voz del guardián de la sexta casa rompió aquel silencio- no van al coliseo?- pregunto

Si ya íbamos en camino- contesto Aldebarán a lo cual Aioria, que un no sabía el motivo del por qué todos iban al coliseo solo asintió-

Nos vemos entonces- dijo para comenzar a caminar

Alde, aun no me dices…-reclamo Aioria alcanzando a su compañero que empezaba a descender-

Ah, los siento…-dijo rascándose la cabeza- pues veras, el patriarca ordeno que todos los caballeros estuviéramos presentes en la entrega de armaduras- le explico, a lo que Aioria levanto las cejas sorprendido-

Hoy es el día…se me había olvidado- dijo sonriendo y sorrajado, por la vergüenza de haberlo olvidado-

No te preocupes…Jajaja – a cualquiera le pasa animo Alde con su habitual sonrisa- ah, lo olvidaba… hoy llegan nuevos aprendices-agrego

Nuevos aprendices?…pero si hay demasiados- comento Aioria-

También lo creo, pero el patriarca cree que hacen falta…- expreso Alde

Mmmm…mejor nos damos prisa, no quiero que nos llame la atención dijo para comenzar a caminar más rápido, siendo imitado por su compañero-

Ya en el coliseo, después de unas horas de largos y sangrientos combates. El patriarca observaba desde lo alto a los ganadores de las batallas, los cuales no podían ocultar su emoción de haber ganado una armadura.

Hoy han demostrado, la capacidad, la valentía, perseverancia, la esperanza y muchas más cosas que un caballero debe tener. A partir de este momento se les hace la entrega, no solo de una armadura sino de la vida de Atena, la de muchas personas y también de la confianza de que harán el uso correcto de sus cosmos para defender lo justo.- esas eran las palabras dichas por el que todos admiraban creyéndolo el más sabio y generoso, el patriarca-

Argol, desde hoy portaras la armadura plateada de Perseo- el mencionado se acercó a la caja de pandora, la cual libero a su armadura, que lo cubrió-Shiva, se te hace entrega la armadura plateada del pavo real- Ágora, la armadura de loto te es entregada- lo mismo paso con ellos…

Ahora pueden retirarse a atender esa heridas y a descansar- los despidió, los tres hicieron una reverencia para luego tomar las cajas de las armaduras para luego retirase- que pasen los nuevos aprendices…-dijo, y dos soldados hicieron entrar a la arena, a tres niños y dos niñas (N/A: las niñas ya portaban la máscara) de entre 8 y 13 años- sean bienvenidos al santuario de Atena nuestra diosa- comenzó a hablar-ustedes jóvenes, aprenderán con la ayuda de un caballero a desarrollar su cosmo, lealtad, la perseverancia, la fe, la esperanza y el Amor; por la vida y no solo de nuestra diosa, sino que también de las demás personas- callo un momento antes de continuar- a hora se les hará una prueba la cual nos revelara a que armadura aspiraran y que maestro deberán tener-dicho eso, el patriarca hizo un movimiento con su mano y un grupo de soldados se acerco con una copa, una mesa y la pusieron frente al patriarca el cual miro el contenido de esta para luego levantar la vista y mirar a los niños, los cuales le miraban atentos…- acércate- dijo al niño de ocho años, de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color, de piel morena, pero el inclino la cabeza a un lado indicando así que no le entendía(N/A: Jajaja saga dando un discurso de bien venida y el niño ni le entendía…), a lo cual el hizo un gesto con la mano en una expresión de que se acercara, a lo cual el niño obedeció- mira hacia la copa …- nuevamente el niño no le entendió por lo que le indico mirara hacia el objeto, lo cual hizo y lo que el patriarca vio le indico que destino tenía el niño- bien…-susurro, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar al siguiente, que se trataba de una niña de cabello castaño, piel blanca- tu turno…- le dijo, y aunque ella tampoco le entendió pero siguió el ejemplo del niño e hizo lo mismo. El patriarca miro hacia la copa y susurro- lince y leo-

Unos minutos después…ya estaba decidido el rango, la armadura y el maestro

El destino de estos jóvenes sea decidido, ya pueden retirarse, todos…-dicho esto el patriarca se retiro, poco a poco los caballeros también comenzaron a retirarse

Camino a las doce casas…

Va, para eso tanto escándalo…-dijo con cansancio Milo- nos hace estar parados tanto tiempo bajo sol para que nos muestre a cinco aprendices y tres caballeros de plata…-

Milo, el patriarca debe tener sus motivos…- Camus que iba a su lado le reprendió- a demás que es bueno saber sobre quienes serán nuestros compañeros de orden-

Como si me interesara…- dijo con desgana-

Ah…- suspiro con cansancio el francés…

Más atrás venia Aioria junto con Alde…

Uf…que calor- suspiro el león-

Jajaja… y eso que tu eres de este país, imagínate como lo pasamos nosotros que venimos de afuera- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello para alborotárselo-

Sí, pero uno jamás se va acostumbrar a estar parado tanto tiempo bajo este sol inclemente…-dijo con una sonrisa

Caballeros…!- un soldado venia corriendo- el patriarca ha convocado al caballero de leo, y tauro- dijo para después irse así como llego

Y ahora, que deseara…- leo miro hacia el templo patriarcal- no quiero ir hasta halla con este calor…-

A mal tiempo darle buen paso…-dijo Alde para luego comenzar a caminar mas rápido-

Tienes razón…- leo siguió a su amigo

_**N/A: hola, decidí hacer una nueva historia porque a mi linda mente se le ocurrió así que decidí hacerle caso, con respecto a la forma de elegir maestro y armadura, esa fue la única forma que se me ocurrió así que espero no les moleste…u.u…espero les guste y me dejen un lindo y hermoso review con su opinión…besos y gracias por leer…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Aprendiz de lo Más Extraña **

Llego rápidamente al templo principal después del llamado del patriarca. Con paso calmo y seriedad se acercó a la entrada que era vigilada por dos soldados que portaban armas, una lanza en la mano…

El patriarca me mando llamar- fueran las palabras fuertes y claras que emitió, a lo que ambos soldados le miraron despectivamente para luego abrirle paso. Con molestia tristeza u cansancio el caballero ingreso al templo. Le molestaba que todos, incluso el más pequeño en rango así como también de edad, le trataran despectivamente, que ni siquiera lo respetaran por su rango…y eso…eso dolía, le dolía estar, solo…solo en aquel lugar lleno de hipócritas que te daban la espalda al más minino error cometido y que olvidaban todo lo que ofrecían y prometían, soltó un suspiro con cansancio y apuro el paso mientras mas rápido llegara, mas rápido recibiría la orden del patriarca…seria lo mejor.

Cuando llego al salón del trono, pudo observar a una de los cinco aprendices que llegaron ese día, esta miraba o bueno el creía que miraba fijamente al patriarca, su rostro era cubierto por la mascara que tenían dos imágenes de lagrimas al pie de los "ojos", mientras el patriarca también la miraba fijamente. Se acercó un poco mas para luego posar una rodilla en tierra – me mando llamar, su santidad…-exclamo a lo cual el patriarca se levanto del trono para comenzar a descender por la pequeña escalinata hasta llegar a ellos, ese acto provoco que un escalofrió corriera por la espina de leo, quien instintivamente miro de reojo a la niña que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, pero parecía que ella ni se inmuto ante este acto…

Hablas griego…- esa fue una afirmación, no una pregunta pero de todas formas la niña respondió-

Si, señor, lo hablo- lo dijo con naturalidad y frialdad en su voz, que parecía no percatarse que el patriarca estaba escasos centímetros de ella

Y porque actuaste como sino entendieras lo que decía en el coliseo…- dijo en un tono molesto, al parecer el que la niña no demostrara miedo ante él lo molestaba.

No fue por eso, señor, otra cosa llamo mi atención…- contesto de la misma manera

Y se puede saber que fue eso que te llamo la atención…?!- volvió a usar el tono intimidante

No, señor, no se debe decir algo mientras no estés segura o no tengas pruebas de ello- contesto

Mmmm…la prudencia, es algo que se valora…- le susurro al oído, pero al parecer a la niña ni le importo, esto hizo que ardiera en cólera- Aioria!- grito como si el mencionado estuviera a una gran distancia; esto provoco que el león diera un salto en su lugar, ese grito lo había tomado desprevenido, este hecho le saco una sonrisa al patriarca

Señor…-fue lo que pudo decir después de recuperarse del susto

Te encargaras del entrenamiento, de esta niña…-esto ultimo lo dijo tan despreciativamente que Aioria no pudo evitar ver a la niña la cual seguía como si nada ocurriera a su alrededor- aspira a la armadura de lince…que permanece en las montañas heladas de Jamir…-esto lo dijo con una satisfacción grande- tendrán que recuperarla…- dicho esto ultimo, movió la mano en señal de que se podían retirar. Aioria hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego tomar de la mano a la niña y Salir del templo.

Salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y cuando se sintió libre de toda esa carga maligna soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mano de su nueva aprendiz.

Le temes…?- fue la pregunta que le indico que no estaba solo y que ahora tenia a cierta niña extraña de aprendiz

No…-expreso con un tono de duda- le respeto…- contesto con más seguridad

El temor y el respeto son diferentes…y tú le temes…- le dijo como si nada esa niña- además de que puedo sentir a tu alma afligida…y no solo por la muerte de un ser querido, sino también por el rechazo que vives…- con esa palabras, Aioria la vio con los ojos bien abiertos, sin duda esa niña era rara…- no me mires, así…me molesta…- le dijo antes mirar a otro lado

Como te llamas?- le pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

Tania sa…- Aioria le hizo una señal de que callara- que?

Tania, bien se es tu nombre, desde ahora solo te llamaras así, y solo tendrá el siguiente aditamento, Tania aprendiz de leo, bueno solo hasta que consigas la armadura de lince, si lo logras serás Tania de lince… me entendiste?-cuestiono a la niña para comenzar a descender

Si tú lo dices- le dijo alcanzándolo-

Otra cosa, niña, debes tratarme con respeto desde ahora soy tu maestro, así que debes decirme maestro- le dijo tajante

Bien, maestro…- le dijo

Cuantos años tienes?- interrogo leo

13 años…y usted, maestro- hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra

14 años…- contesto con orgullo

14?pero solo me gano in año, o meses…eres muy joven-expreso la niña utilizando un tono frio en su voz

Todos somos jóvenes…- le contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio

Mmmm…- fue el único cometario que hizo

Bien llegamos a piscis, el final y a la vez inicio de las doce casa, bueno depende de como lo veas- le dijo el león

Mmmm…que bien- le contesto restándole importancia

No, no solo es que bien…- le imito en esa palabras- las doce casa son custodiadas, por lo mejor de lo mejor, la elite dorada…-fanfarroneo Aioria

Para mi son un montón de jóvenes, que tienen problemas, los cuales tratan de ocultar comportándose ariscos y agresivos…y ya las vi al momento de subir…- expreso, dejando al joven león callado sin saber que decir

A si que leo opto por continuar su asenso, entraron en piscis el cual estaba sin guardián ya que el susodicho estaba en una misión, así que asaron de largo, pero leo pudo percibir como aquella niña extraña, se había tensado todo el trayecto del templo de piscis, pero deicidio ignorarlo

Vamos a llegar a Acuario, el guardián es Camus, él es de Francia y es un poco frio al tratar a las personas- describió, obteniendo como respuesta silencio, al parecer su acompañante la cual al parecer estaba en otro lado…

Llegaron a Acuario, donde el guardián se encontraba en la entrada "trasera", con su fría mirada observo a la aprendiz, ignorando a leo…

No porque todos lo digan significa que sea verdad y no por que todos lo hagan significa que este bien- exclamo en un claro francés, sorprendiendo a Aioria, pero mucho mas a Camus, quien le miraba con los ojos abiertos, pero no por que ella hablara su idioma natal sino por las palabras dichas…- no debemos ser lo que los demás quieren que seamos…- esta vez lo dijo en griego, hizo una inclinación con su cabeza muestra de respeto para el caballero de Acuario para luego continuar, dejando atrás a dos caballeros desconcertados. Aioria miro a Camus el cual también lo vio, por uno instantes se miraron… Aioria inclino de la misma forma la cabeza para luego salir detrás de esa niña, que a su parecer tenia la lengua muy larga…

* * *

hola, espero les agrade este capitulo..aunque me salio medio raro besos y gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo**

Tras salir de Acuario, Aioria corrió para alcanzar a la niña, la cual se encontraba ya en capricornio…

Oye…oye, espera- la llamo cuando al fin la alcanzo- que le dijiste a Camus, porque dijiste eso?-pregunto un tanto molesto

Solo dije, lo que creí necesario…Acuario, necesitaba esas palabras…-dijo sin detenerse

Qué?...oye en verdad eres rara…-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera bicho raro

Sí, soy extraña…contento-dijo molesta para luego entrar en capricornio- soledad…-susurro

Disculpa…?- Aioria que iba a su lado, le pregunto extrañado pues solo había alcanzado a oír un susurro el cual no entendió

Nada…-dijo cortante- capricornio, como se llama el guardián?-

Shura-contesto molesto, pues la altanería de la niña ya comenzaba a molestarlo

Um…-emitió-soledad, y tristeza que será lo que tiene así a este caballero…-pensó para si

Oye, que signo eres?-pregunto curioso, así como también para hablar pues le incomodaba estar tanto tiempo callado

Leo…bueno depende al país-contesto

Como, es eso?-dijo extrañado

Nací el 23 de agosto a las 11.59 pm bueno esa era la hora en mi país, pero en otros ya era 24 de octubre ósea, si hablamos de Grecia que le lleva unas horas a mi país ya seria virgo…-explico

Mmmm…no creí que eso fuera posible…tal vez por eso es extraña, Shaka también lo es, supongo que es cosa de los virgo…-pensó

Supongo que si…-hablo como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de leo

Como supiste…-susurro sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos

Qué?...de que, hablas?- pregunto ella confundida

Oye, no me dijiste de dónde eres…?- decidió cambiar de tema, algo le decía que mejor no hacer enojar a esa extraña niña

Eso importa?...-pregunto distraída, mientas miraba a su alrededor

No, pero…-

Entonces, no molestes…-contesto algo enfadada- llegamos a sagitario, como se llama el dueño?-

Aioros…-susurro con tristeza-murió hace 7 años…-agrego

Aioros, tu hermano…cierto- lo dijo con un tono de voz suave, pues había notado la tristeza del joven león-

Lamentablemente…-expreso con resentimiento-…

Qué?!...nunca se debe lamentar ser parte de una familia- dijo con molestia, le desagrado totalmente ese comentario- como esperas que los demás te acepten, si tú mismo te desprecias…ser hermano, significa más que compartir sangre, rasgos…ser hermano es creer en él sin importar lo dicho por lo demás…- hablo un poco más calmada- joven, Aioria, se que no puedo hablar de esto ya que…no sé lo que vivió, pero…debe dejar de despreciar a su Hermano, si usted no es capaz no… espere que los demás lo hagan-

…- Aioria, tenía la cabeza baja. Lo dicho por esa joven era cierto, como esperaba que los demás lo acepten su él no se aceptaba…- no es fácil…-susurro

Nada lo es…- contesto de la misma manera. Un silencio incomodo y triste se hizo presente, entre los dos que caminaban, ahora rumbo escorpio…

…nos acercamos a escorpio…-empezó a hablar de nuevo con su usual tono frio- como se llama el guardián?- pregunto girándose a verlo

Milo, el es griego…bastante amigable, pero a la vez es…un poco resentido-Aioria describió al octavo guardián-

Milo…-susurro, mientras ingresaban a la octava casa- se siente, triste…que podrá ser lo que provoca este sentimiento…?- pensó

Debemos, apurarnos…aun faltan dos casa para llegar a leo- expreso con incomodidad Aioria, que le llevaba ventaja a la joven-

Si, será lo mejor…-acepto esta, comenzando a caminar más rápido

Las escaleras de escorpio a libra la atravesaron rápidamente, así como también a la casa de libra…

Solo falta virgo y llegaremos…-pensó con alivio Aioria-

Como se llama el guardián de virgo?- pregunto sacando al león de sus pensamientos-

Shaka, viene de la India. Es bastante callado, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa meditando…así que no lo veremos mucho…-describió leo mientras entraban a virgo-

Shaka, un nombre extraño…-pensó- a pesar de no estar frente a él, me siento intimidaba…que será lo que provoca eso…es muy difícil leer a este hombre, ni siquiera su casa demuestra algo…-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

_Caballero de leo, me sorprende mucho tu presencia…pero más de la joven que te acompaña, se nota que es diferente a los demás…- _Shaka de comunicaba vía cosmos

Caballero, pido permiso para atravesar tu templo…-el león hablo- y la joven que me acompaña será mi aprendiz, así que la veras mucho…-explico -

_Adelante, caballero…aprendiz- _dio permiso_- los veré luego…-_dicho esto su cosmos disminuyo, permitiendo a los dos pasar.

El camino a leo, lo hicieron en silencio. La presencia de Shaka habían alterado un poco a la joven que ahora pensaba el motivo del por qué?; mientas que Aioria se mantenía callado, pensando en que era lo diferente en esa niña, bueno…no era tonto, y si le parecía extraña pero, que era aquello que la hacía ser extraña…

Cuando se dieron cuenta ambos estaban en la entrada "trasera de leo"…

Este es leo, bien…supongo que vivirás aquí…mmmm…veo que no traes algún objeto…-expreso mirándola-

No, todo lo que traje esta en tu casa…-le contesto, asiendo que Aioria la mirara extrañado- cuando me trajeron, me explicaron que la copa había revelado al guardián de leo como mi maestro, así que era mejor dejar todo aquí en lugar de llevar todo frente al patriarca…- explico-

Oh, entiendo…-acepto el león- entonces, vamos te diré donde dormirás…-hablo, mientras comenzaba a entrar a los privados de la casa-

Gracias…-susurro, antes de seguirlo- hasta ahora, todas las casas guardan una tristeza en ellas…- pensó mientas miraba a su ahora maestro caminar frente a ella- será difícil…-susurro

Esta…si esta, será…-cometo mientras habría una puerta de manera que daba paso a una habitación que tenía una amplia ventada en la pared que estaba en frente de la puerta, la cama estaba junto a la ventana, una pequeña mesita de noche se encontraba cerca a la cama, mas allá pegado a la otra pared un armario.- está un poco sucia y descuida, pero supongo que eso lo podrás arreglar, no?- Aioria miro a la joven esperando una respuesta

Si, no pasa nada…-contesto ella mientras entraba- mmmm…maestro, esto me tomara tiempo…-

Supongo…tomate todo lo que queda del día para arreglarla…yo iré a ver que hay para el almuerzo- deciento esto le guardián de la casa salió, dejando solo a la nueva habitante de leo-

Uf…esto será trabajoso…-suspiro la joven- será mejor empezar…-dicho esto comenzó a limpiar

Mientras tanto…

Va, esta cocina esta un asco…-bufo Aioria- creo que es mejor limpiar todo antes de que esa niña lo vea…no se debe dar mala impresión- hablo mientras se ponía a lavar los platos- hace cuanto que no me ocupo de limpiar?...-se pregunto mentalmente el león- mmmm…ya era hora de limpiar…-

_**N/A: hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste…gracias por leer**_


End file.
